Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus which is capable of receiving a multiplexed transmission signal, and a display apparatus including the communication apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Apparatuses employing HDBaseT® have been commercially practical. HDBaseT is a standard for multiplex transmission in which multiple signals based on different standards, such as a video, sound, Ethernet®, a serial control signal, and power, are multiplexed and in which the multiplexed signal is transmitted through a single Ethernet cable.
In the HDBaseT standard, when HDBaseT devices are connected to each other, the connection is established by using the HDBaseT communication protocol, whereby communication may be performed. When an HDBaseT device is connected as an Ethernet device, the HDBaseT device operates as an Ethernet device, and the connection is established by using the Ethernet communication protocol, whereby communication may be performed (HDBaseT Alliance, “What is HDBaseT?”, “Ethernet”, [online], Jun. 1, 2015, Internet <URL:http://www.hdbaset.org/technology>).
A projector has been disclosed which is capable of establishing a connection with each of an HDBaseT device and an Ethernet device (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-71436).